This invention relates to information processing systems and methods in an industrial environment. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for displaying information for use by human operators in a mobile working environment.
An increasing number of workers today in mobile working environments are assisted by hand-held or wearable computer systems. Rather than using computer kiosks or workstations at locations throughout the work environment, the hand-held or wearable computers allow the worker to move freely about the workspace and retrieve information from computer networks accessible at their fingertips, while they maintain in proximity to the object of the task. Examples of these include retail operations where sales assistants or inventory control clerks carry hand-held computers with bar code scanners that can identify products by scanning the bar code and then displaying information associated with that product. Another example includes car rental return agents who key information into a wearable computer in the parking lot of the rental agency when the car is returned, and then print out a receipt from a wearable printer to be able to give to a customer standing in the parking lot by the rental car.
While these systems are useful, they have limited capabilities. Hand-held computers require the worker to devote one or both hands to the task of inputting information into the computer. Wearable computers generally require the use of at least one hand for inputting data into a computer, as well as requiring the worker to focus his gaze and attention to the hand-held computer rather than on the object or task before him. While these wearable computer solutions are an advance over stationary kiosks and strategically located catalogs, wall charts or instruction manual books accessible to the worker, there is still much room for improvement to free up the hands and attention of the worker, to thereby increase the workers' productivity.